Morbius
Michael Morbius was born in Greecea Nobel Prize-winning biochemist. Bio When attempting to cure himself of a rare blood disease with an experimental treatment involving vampire bats and electroshock therapy. However, he instead became afflicted with a far worse condition, "pseudo-vampirism," that mimicked the powers and blood-thirst of legendary vampirism. Morbius now had to digest blood in order to survive and had a strong aversion to light. He gained the ability to fly, as well as superhuman strength, speed, and healing abilities. His appearance, already ugly, became hideous—-his canine teeth extended into fangs, his nose flattened to appear more like a bat's, and his skin became chalk-white. He also gained the ability to turn others into similar "living vampires" by biting them, infecting them with the disease of pseudo-vampirism. He later sought a cure for his condition, but battled Spider-Man, the Human Torch, and the original X-Men.. He was attacked by the Lizard and defeated when Spider-Man and the Lizard joined forces. A flashback reveals that Morbius was actually He caused John Jameson to again become Man-Wolf. Alongside Man-Wolf, he battled Spider-Man again.Morbius later rescued Amanda Saint from the Demon-Fire Cult, and aided her in her quest for her missing parents.He battled Reverend Daemond, and encountered the Caretakers of Arcturus IV. He visited the Land Within, home of the Cat People, and the planet Arcturus IV. He also first encountered Blade. He then first encountered Simon Stroud, and battled the Helleyes. Alongside the "Legion of Monsters," he then encountered the Starseed. Morbius then battled the Thing, encountered the Living Eraser, and traveled to Dimension Z. He later returned to Earth, and battled Spider-Man again.He once again fought Spider-Man, but then he was hit by a lightning strike, which cured him of his pseudo-vampirism (while retaining a thirst for blood). While cured he was charged with the crimes he had committed as a vampire and was represented by the She-Hulk. He eventually resumed his pseudo-vampire state, and first met Doctor Strange. Alongside Doctor Strange and Brother Voodoo, he battled Marie Leveau, and witnessed the resurgence of true vampires.Morbius later battled Spider-Man in the New York sewers. Cover of Morbius, the Living Vampire #17.The Ghost Rider and John Blaze searched for Morbius to form the Nine and stop Lilith and the Lilin from taking over the world. When they found Morbius, the vampire believed they would kill him but Ghost Rider and John Blaze successfully captured him. Doctor Langford, who tried to help Morbius' wounds, was actually trying to kill him and was working for Doctor Paine. He made an unknown mutagenic serum that would prove fatal to Morbius. Unknown to Doctor Langford, Fang, one of Lilith's children, was also trying to kill Morbius by adding his own demonic blood to the serum, which would also be fatal to Morbius. When Doctor Langford injected the serum to Morbius, it did not kill him, but instead mutated him. Morbius' friend, Jacob was trying to look inside of him and see what he could do about Morbius' condition. After Martine Bancroft, who had become Morbius' wife, found out that Langford was trying to kill him, Langford shot her and she bled to death. Morbius found this out and was enraged to find his wife dead. He later avenged the death of Martine Bancroft by killing Langford and took the beaker which contained the serum. Ghost Rider and John Blaze later found out Morbius' destruction. The Ghost Rider confronted him and would not tolerate Morbius drinking any more innocent blood. Morbius then vowed he would only drink the blood of the guilty. The Ghost Rider accepted the vow, but warned him not to stray from it. Morbius soon became part of the Midnight Sons. Later, a new faction of Vampires led by Hunger, the next evolution of the supervillain Crown, tried to destroyMorbius because he had been genetically manipulated to be the perfect weapon. The chest in which he was to be delivered was intercepted by the Kingpin, Blade, and Spider-Man, and he attacked all three. Whatever unknown party manipulated him failed; he collapsed after one battle, possibly dying. With his last breath he warned Spider-Man to beware of his employer, Stuart Ward.It was later revealed that Morbius had signed the Superhuman Registration Act and was cooperating with S.H.I.E.L.D. in an effort to capture Blade. He had also presumably survived his genetic manipulation, as Blade was able to distinguish him as the same Morbius who 'Took a Bite out of him' in their previous encounter.Morbius was next seen as a member of A.R.M.O.R. held captive by the Morbius from the Marvel Zombies universe. He survived the invasion, killing his zombified counterpart in the process. Shortly after, he formed a new Midnight Sons with Jennifer Kale, Daimon Hellstrom, Jack Russell, and Man-Thing to contain a zombie outbreak on an isolated island, briefly running afoul of the Hood in the process.Morbius later helped the Man-Thing reassemble a decapitated Punisher into a Frankenstein-like monster called FrankenCastle. During The Gauntlet storyline, Morbius was behind the theft of a vial of Spider-Man's blood. Spider-Man, learning that Morbius is planning to use the blood samples to create a cure for Jack Russell. agreed to help Morbius by giving him more blood.e.g. Characters Gallery morbius12.jpg morbius11.jpg morbius10.jpg morbius9.jpg morbius8.jpg morbius7.jpg morbius6.jpg morbius5.jpg morbius4.jpg morbius3.jpg morbius2.gif morbius1.jpg Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Villains